Forksunlugardefiestas
by paatrii-cullen
Summary: un grupo de amigas Rosalie, Alice, Tania, Ángela, Jesica y Bella son unas adictas a las fiestas, por segunda vez salen en forcs y se encontraran a unos chicos nuevos que buscan sexo ante cualquier cosa ¿buscaran ellas lo mismo? lemmon
1. Chapter 1

_buenoo esta es mi nuevaa historia , se que las anteriores no las continue , pero losiento mucho , no sabia como continuarlas , espero actualizar pronto , supongo que si recibo algun review sere mas rapida.... esperoo que os gustee :):)_

sumari: ** un grupo de amigas (Rosalie, Alice, Tania, Ángela, Jesica y Bella) son unas adictas a las fiestas, por segunda vez salen en forcs y se encontraran a unos chicos nuevos que buscan sexo ante cualquier cosa ¿buscaran ellas lo mismo? (lemmon)**

**avisoo para la gente que no enstiendo lo de lemmon estos capitulos contienen algunas escenas de sexo no obligo a nadie a leerlo , asique si no queriis pervertir u poco buestra identidad no lo leais , los demás estais bien recibidos a leerlo**

**no quiero que la gente piense que esto es de sthefanie meyer ella , no escribiria esta estupidez xD xo weno no busko ganar dinero con esto , solo juego con sus personajes y un poko kon mi vida ! si esot esta vasado en mi vida ! mas o menos xD no tan exagerado**

* * *

Estábamos Rosalie, Alice, Tania, Ángela, Jesica y yo en un pub de mala muerte bailando al son de la música , cuando unos chicos algo más mayores de unos 20 años se nos acercaron, yo siempre he sido de lo mas tímida , pero ese día bebí demasiado , y de tímida no tenía nada, estaba un poco mareada , y todo lo k se me pasaba x la cabeza lo hacía, sin pensar en las consecuencias, además de todo estaba allí mis hermanos mayores Emmett y Jasper , k no me dejan beber alcohol pero me daba todo igual estaba demasiado borracha como para preocuparme…

**Flash back**

Todas estaban en mi casa arreglándonos para salir este sábado por segunda vez de fiesta en Forks , no es que tuviera muchos luegares por donde salir xo como aquí vivíamos algunas teníamos casa donde dormir todas…

- No creo que sea lo mejor que yo beba , recuerda cuando tuvisteis que llevarme mi casa y acostarme vosotras- dijo preocupada Alice

- Jajajaj , ese día me lo pase genial, sobre todo porque bella bebió y ligó con Mike y estuvieron toda la noche desaparecidos y nosotras bebiendo y buscándolos- dijo Rosalie riéndose y yo avergonzada contesté

- No estábamos haciendo nada malo- me sonrojé al instante

- Si claro bella te vas con mi primo y no haces nada malo ¿verdad? – dijo con tono irónico Ángela

- Además conociéndote como eres cuando bebes y conociendo a Mike seguro que gemiste un rato – dijo Jessica riendo a carcajada limpia

- No gemí en ningún momento – sentencié – Mike y yo no follamos , que os entre en la cabeza

- Bueno ya sabes que no hace falta que nos des explicaciones, todas sabemos que lo que paso en Forks se quedo en Forks ¿de acuerdo?- dijo rosalie

- Claro lo que paso en Forks se quedo en Forks – dije citando sus palabras – por eso te tiraste mi hermano Emmett ¿verdad?

- Em... yo no se… no se de que me hablas- tartamudeo Rosalie

- O claro y ahora te entiendo Alice no quieres beber para no estar con mi hermano ¿verdad?- dije enseguida y ella se sonrojó – pero si todas sabemos que os gustáis y solo os lanzáis a los brazos del otro cuando vais borrachos , asique ¡Alice tu esta noche bebes y te tiras mi hermano que lo estáis deseando ambos! . dije gritando la ultima parte

- Bella, Alice , Rosalie soy unas warras mira que hablar de quien os tiráis y de quien no – dijo Ángela riéndose

- Hablo la santa! – dijimos las tres a la vez

- Y tu que que estas todas la noches también desaparecida y te vas con mi hermano Ben - dijo Jesica

**Finish flash back**

Estaba ablando con uno de ellos que se llamaba Jacob era guapo la verdad , pero me recordaba tanto a uno de mis ex novios que pase de sus indirectas. Me dejo una abanico y se lo agradecí realmente allí hacía mucho calor , y lo tuve entre mis manos un rato dándome aire , me fije en sus amigos que miraban a mis a migas con buenos ojos , pero detrás de esos ojos me di cuenta (aunque fuera medio borracha) de que lo que mas de uno quería era sexo desenfrenado , y para ello que mejor que mis amigas.

- Quiero tirarme a ese – me dijo Tania gritando en mi oído para que le escuchara sobre la música , y me señalo a uno de ellos y yo la mire y sonreí

Me fui a acercar a el para hablar con el sobre que si quería estar con mi amiga , pero cuando estuve cerca me di cuenta de que no era un chico normal, estaba mas que bueno, y este tenia que ser mío no de Tania.

Me acerqué a el y me puse sin más a bailar con el, el rápidamente acomodó sus manos en mi cintura y bailo muy sensualmente con migo. Se movía realmente bien y me encantaba, me giro muy sensualmente y apretó sus caderas contra mi culo sus manos estaban en mis caderas y comencé a ser mala. Comencé a moverme mucho mas exagerado mis caderas rozando fuertemente contra su erección que cada vez era más grande, me estaba mojando completamente estabas realmente extasiada con el con este baile , con estos movimientos con esa noche , el alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto y empecé a ser cada vez mas atrevida.

Me giré y puse las manos alrededor de su cuello y puse unas de mis piernas entre las suyas y seguimos bailando un rato, realmente me estaba cansando pero el parecía que le encantaba tenia tanto calor que en un momento pare y le hice una seña para ver si quería salir fuera con migo.

El me sonrió de una forma que nunca he visto y me quede anonadada esa sonrisa torcida era la más bonita y sexy que he visto nunca. El me cogió de la mano y yo tire de el haciendo hueco entre la gente para salir de ahí

Cuando llegamos fuera lo mire con una sonrisa picara y el me la devolvió

- Tenía calor ahí dentro – dije poniéndolo de escusa

- Ya, también tenía mucho calor, sobre todo desde que te pusiste a bailar con migo - dijo riendo con esa sonrisa torcida que había clasificado como la mas sexy

Vi como se acercaba a mi y cogía despacio mis manos, y me beso despacio , yo puse las manos alrededor de su cuello y lo apreté contra mi, el puso sus manos es mi espalda y las fue bajando hasta cogerme, me apoyo contra la pared y yo puse sus piernas alrededor de su cintura , nuestros besos habían pasado de ser románticos a pasar a estar llenos de pasión y de necesidad. Dejo mis labios y comenzó a bajas sus besos por el cuello

- ¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? – grito alguien , una chica por la voz de pito que tenia

Pero no hice caso lo que necesitaba era que… que con quiera que estuviera liándome me follara lo necesitaba

- Bella eres una puta , te dije que lo quería para mi! – Grito la misma de antes

Entonces me separe de los labio del chico y la mire con odio

- Tania lárgate , ¡no ves que estoi ocupada!- Le grite

- Como quieras… - grito ella

- Asique… Bella ¿verdad?- dijo el chico

- Mm… si realmente es Isabella pero llámame Bella… y tu ¿como te llamas?

- Jajaj – esa risa era una dulce melodía para mi – Me llamo Edward

- Mm.. de acuerdo Edward , ¿te puedo pedir un favor Edward?- dije con cara de buena.

- Mmm… claro ¿que es? –dijo el un poco aturdido

- Me preguntaba… si…- comencé a pasar mis dedos por sus brazos despacio y sensual quería ponerlo nervioso – si te apetecería ir a un lugar mas tranquilo , mas acogedor…

- Mmm.. y la pregunta es ¿para que quieres ir a un lugar mas tranquilo? – dijo mientras pasaba sus labios por mi cuello poniéndome nerviosa … quería lo mismo que yo , ponerme nerviosa, a este juego yo también se jugar

- Mmm… no se Edward ¿que crees que se podría hacer en un lugar sin que nadie moleste? – dije pasando mi lengua despacio por su cuello

El se estremeció con mi contacto y rápido me miro a los ojos, en ellos veía deseo , mucho mas deseo del que tenia yo y eso ya era mucho asique simplemente me deshice des sus brazos y comencé a caminar por la calle hacía

- ¿Donde crees que vas? – grito el

- Querrás decir ¿Dónde vamos?- grite yo

Lo escuche reír y correr hasta donde estaba yo andando , rápidamente paso su brazo por mi cintura y me pego a el mientras íbamos andando y yo puse la mano en su culo y lo apreté un poco ¡por dios que culo más bien formado!

- ¿Y donde se supone que vamos? – me pregunto el despacio en mi oído , después simplemente me mordió el lóbulo

Yo solo solté un pequeño gemido ante lo que hizo y el me apretó más aun con su brazo de mi cintura

* * *

_espero que os aya gustadoo y ya sabeeis kontra ams rviewss antes actualizaree y rekordar antes de nadaa darle al go _

beesooosss

paatrii-cullen


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett POV

Los vi alejarse andando tranquilamente, cogidos x las cinturas , y dándose besos y caricias, la verdad siempre he pensado que mi hermana está muy buena , pero cuando estaba besándose con otro , simplemente me ponía cachondo , se veía tan sexy, es cierto que no le dejo estar con muchos , pero siempre se con quien esta , lo único que quiero es que no la llamen puta , eso no sería un buen trago.

Me giré y vi que su amiga Rosalie me estaba mirando, ¡O POR DIOOSS! Si mi hermana esta buena y era sexy, Rosalie era la perfección es la chica con las curvas mas bien marcadas que he visto en mi vida, la vi apoyada en la pared con una sonrisa en los labios , y poco a poco la vi acercarse, con una sonrisa demasiado sexy para mi , cuando estábamos a escasos centímetros me miro , con ojos de niña buena

-Emmett me acompañas a mi casa, tengo que cambiarme los zapatos, me duelen mucho los pies , y nadie me quiere acompañar – me dijo mientras se mordía sus carnosos labios

- Claro guapa- y le giñe un ojo

Ella tan solo soltó una risita preciosa, y nos fuimos encaminando hacia su casa, cuando llevábamos como 2 minutos andando, la vi caer delante , se iba a caer , se iba a hacer daño , pero no pude soportarlo y antes de que callera la cogí , en una posición un poco extraña , una de mis manos fue a parar a un seno y algo mas baja del ombligo, la levante y la coloqué delante de mi y le sonreí

- Pensaba que la torpe era mi hermana no tu - le dije sonriendo

Ella tan solo me miro y acortó nuestras distancias, y susurró en mi oído

- Si querías tocarme tanto no hacía falta que pusieras la escusa de que querías ayudarme – enroscó sus brozos en mi cuello y toco su nariz con la mía – sabes que puedes hacerlo siempre

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la apreté contra mi quería sentirla cerca, tan solo una vez me había acostado con ella , pero aunque fuéramos los ese dia mui borrachos fue el mejor momento de mi vida

Ella simplemente sonrió y me besó, apretándome contra el , baje mis manos despacio y cuando llegué a su culo ella soltó una risita y se separo

- Aun tengo que ir a mi casa – dijo seductoramente

- Mmm… supongo que en tu casa podrás estas mas cómoda sin tus zapatos no? – dije en tono inocente, de verdad había entendido la indirecta de lo que quería era estar juntos , solo separa hacer lo que quisiéramos , pero quería que me lo dijera

- Bueno yp tmabien lo decía , porque- bajo sus manos a mi pecho – alomejor estarías más cómodo sin tu camiseta – siguió bajando sus manos hasta mis pantalones , y las paso por mi erección – sin que te apretara tanto los pantalones… no se algo asi … si quieres claro- dijo aun mas sensualmente

Yo tan solo la besé con muchísima más pasión que antes el ella no paraba de frotar mi erección, la cual , cada vez estaba más grande y fuerte.

* * *

**olaaa oss gustoo??**

**cortoo ya lo see , nomee mateiiss**

**solo esque quieroo haceerr un cuestionariioo!!**

**es para el proximo capítulo**

**si tengo x lomenos 5 respuestaas, de la que mas halla laa aree**

¿que prefereis?

_-Bella POV_

_-Emmett POV_

_-Edward POV_

_tengo varias ideas de como continuar el sigiente capitulo ¿cual quereis?_

_1º -emmett yeba a Rosalie a sus casa y le hace el amor, y se quedan dormidos_

_2º . bella y edward se pierden x el camino y acen cosas sucias_

_3º . Tania se tira a algien , el cual siempre e amado a Bella y se lia todo mucho_

_4º . Todo lo anterior_

_muchas gracias a tooodooss muchooss beesooss_

_si esta tarde tengo looss 5 reivews o más actualizaree_

_beesosss_

_**paatrii-cullen**_


	3. la Fantasiiaa de Bella I

**se que tardée mucho y lo siento de verdad pero esqeue stava con muchísimos exámenes y cuando me dieron las vacaciones mee fui a mi puebloy alli no tenia ordemandor , ademasque como me fui de fiesta me inpire para hacer todos estos capítulos ... no penseis mal XD no esk yo alla vivido esto , pero si que e tenidoa a amigas que han hecho cosas parecidas xD bueno oss dejo kon el kapitulo**

**espeeero quee oss gusteee**

EDWARD POV

- Yo no soy de aquí sabes bella? - dijo edward trankilamente

-si mee ahabbia dado cuenta . Dijo ella riendo

y es que era cierto llevábamos un rato caminando a no se donde y no tenia ni idea de donde estábamos y klaramanete yo miraba todo el rato a mi alrededor para intentar hubicarme en este pueblo , pero con tanto verde al rededor no tenia ni idea de donde estabamos... un momento tanto verde al rededor... no hay casi casas... donde estoy

-¿Bella donde vamos?- dije un poko asustado

-tranquilizate ya estamos yegando – dijo ella riendo

entonces la paré en seco y la mire a los ojos , de alguna forma ir en esa direccion me daba repelus , no sabia lo que me iba a encontrar, ademas acababa de conocer a esta tia, y si me estaba secuestrando , por todo lo de mis padres... no podia ser yo no habia tenido la culpa de nada , osea yo no tenia que ver con eso, esos asuntos son de mis padres no mios...

-Bella no me estarás secuestrando¿no? - dije... pero ella se lo tomo en broma y se rió yo simplemente le mire con cara de que queria que me contestara

-Edward no te estoy secuestrando... solo quiero divertirme un rato como tu ¿no?

BELLA POV

Bella no me estarás secuestrando¿no? - dijo con cara de susto , la verdad este chico me hacia gracia era buen actor tenia cara como si de verdad le estubiera secuestrando, y yo simplemente rei , pero su cara segia diciendo que le contestara y le seguí el juego

-Edward no te estoy secuestrando... solo quiero divertirme un rato como tu ¿no?- y pase despacio mi dedo por su peche y poko a poco fuí bajandolo hasta yegar con toda mi mano a su ereccion y la acaricié- aunque si no quieres que nos divirtamos puedo secuetrarte

-vale... secuestrame- dijo directamente

yegamos a una humilde casita en mitad del bosque... y digo humilde por decir que era algo pero no tenia nada de humilde , era la casa mas alucinante que habia visto( N/A: Casa Culleen en Crepúsculo) era simplemente preciosa, con muchas cristaleras y OMG de mayor quiero tener una como esta ( n/a : y yo sobre todo si dentro estan lo cullens xD)

entramos a lo que yo pense que era el comedor y nos encontramos con una escena muy... muy ¿sexy? Habia una pareja totalmente desnuda la tia estaba vestial osea una ruabia que cuerpo que tetas que todo OMG que culo... y el tio uff demasiado musculoso , seguro que si me pega un ostia me mata, xo eso no era la escena sexy ella esta a 4 patas en el suelo y el estaba detras de ella metiéndosela muy bestialemte, eso no era sexo , parecia sadomasoquismo

Bella al contrario de mi enbede mirar a esos locos del sexo que aunque nos habian visto no paraban se habia girado y tiraba de mi brazo para irnos

La segi y yegamos a una habitacion que tenia una cama de matrimonio mas grande de lo normal y ella se quitó la chaqueta y me miro

-lo siento por lo de abajo ese es mi hermano y una amiga ... son así de efusivos los dos - dijo sonrojada

-No tranquila a mi esas escenas no me importa verlas – dije con cara de arrogante – pero si te digo la verdad – me acerqué a ella y la atraje a mi cojiendola del culo – prefiero hacerlas antes de verlas

ella simplemente se rió y se sonrojo aun más, deberia decir que estaba preciosa , pero supongo que todas las tias con las que me acuesto son preciosas

Comencé a besarla por el cuello, me encantaba besar el cuello de las tias, al minuto seguro que ya estaria mojada y ya estaria preparada para la acción

De pronto se separó de mi y me miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió

-si no te importa¿ me podiras hacer un fabor?- dijo sensualmentre

-Cual?

-Me gustaria satisfacer mi fantasia sexual – la miré y simplemente la bese con fuerza y seguí vesando su cuello

– y ¿cual es tu fantasia? - dije con voz ronca

* * *

finnn esperoo queee oss gusteeee laa verdaddd tenog máas esccritooo pero hastaa quee no tengaa 5 reviewwwss máas no actuaaalizaree (muajajajja) buenoo

chicas haberr si algunaa sabee cuaaal es laa fantasiaaa de Bellaa laa quee lo adibineee lee dediico ell capítuloo

ook?

beesoosss

atté: _paatrii-cullen_


End file.
